Gentil preocupación
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de Yusahana6323. Luego de una batalla, Akira está asombrado de ver que Shirogane está herido. Shirogane dice que no es nada, pero Akira no puede evitar sentir que debería hacer algo para aliviar el dolor. One-shot ShiroAki.


"**Gentil preocupación".**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de Yushana6323)

"**¡Hola! ¡Soy TheYoko! ¡La escritora y traductora de fics que cuando sufre depresión manda todo al diablo!"**… Ah, no… esa frase es para otra serie… ¡Perdón!. Ya que estoy les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme a mis nuevos hermanos: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi y Barnaby Brooks Jr. de "Tiger & Bunny". Sin ellos y su amor (ese que sienten cada uno por el otro, y no me digan que es Bromance… porque si eso es Bromance, ¡yo soy Wonder Woman! ESOS DOS SE AMAN! COMO SI TUVIERA ALGO DE MALO QUE DOS PERSONAS QUE HAN SUFRIDO TANTO, DE GOLPE SE CONOZCAN Y ENCUENTREN AMOR Y SOLAZ EL UNO EN EL OTRO!), yo no estaría acá de nuevo, machacando con mi hobby.

¡Bueno! Volviendo al tema… Lamento informar que no estoy morida todavía; si bien sufrí una horrible desilusión, la cual gatilló una depresión enorme de la cual recién ahora estoy saliendo, y con mucho trabajo… Esto no es nuevo, sufro de depresión desde hace años, y cada tanto y por alguna razón que emerge, ¡PUM!, caigo en sus redes. Entonces todo se vuelve gris, nada tiene sentido ni gusto, y no suelo ocuparme de naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada más que del trabajo en la vida real. La verdad es que no quería poner el motivo de mi desaparición, pero no sabía con qué mentira cubrir la falta, así que al final doy el motivo verdadero.

En el ínterin conocí la serie "Tiger & Bunny", que me voló la cabeza y me trajo muchísima felicidad (amén de cantidad de recuerdos y revoltijo de sentimientos olvidados… ¡Kotetsu, te parecés tanto a alguien que conocí, que te juro que si hacés con Barnaby lo mismo que esa persona hizo conmigo hace más de diez años, te castro!).

Olvidé todo por esta situación, debo decir, mal que me duela reconocerlo. Como que perdí todo el amor que le tenía a Monochrome Factor después de la depre, y me cuesta retomar el ritmo que había logrado el año pasado. De hecho, este fic lo comencé y terminé de traducir antes de mi mala racha; pero como era corto, comencé a traducir otro fic de otra autora que me dio el visto bueno, para subirlo junto con este… y nunca lo hice. Al diablo con todo, me dije. Y todo lo que me gustaba dejó de tener sentido de un día para el otro.

Inclusive tengo reviews que contestar… Les pido un millón de disculpas a vos, Xilema95, y a vos Kat. ¡Ya me estoy poniendo las pilas y aunque sea tarde les voy a contestar!.

Y bueno, es un fic corto, pero como aperitivo sirve. Termino con la traducción de un fic de la autora Hyperdude, y también lo subo. ¡La p**** madre! ¡A ver si retomo todo este querido hobby mio de nuevo!.

¡Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten del fic!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Gentil preocupación" © Yusahana6323.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

_**[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 4 de Diciembre de 2012. Hora: 20:14. Fecha de término de traducción: 14 de Enero de 2013. Hora: 22:05]**_

**Gentil preocupación.**

_**Por Yusahana6323.**_

Muy bien, Yusahana6323 ha regresado finalmente. Aún no puedo conseguir los datos que tenía antes en mi laptop, pero eso no me detuvo a la hora de escribir más :D Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí durante mi tiempo libre. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!.

PD: Perdonen por favor mi extraña gramática. Estoy segura que me perdonarán, ya que de algún modo esto es gramática japonesa y Akira y Shirogane hablan japonés.

**~.~.~**

Shirogane dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras el último se disipaba. "Ese fue uno difícil."

Akira jadeaba en busca de aire, sin resuello por la extensa pelea. Mientras se levantaba, pasó una mano temblorosa a través de su cabello. "Se están volviendo más fuertes."

"Sí… Esto podría resultar ser bastante problemático."

Algo llamó la atención de Akira, y sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en la imagen de sangre carmesí goteando por la pálida barbilla de Shirogane. No articuló palabra, sólo observaba, fascinado de algún modo. A pesar de todas las batallas que había librado, nunca había visto a Shirogane sangrar. De pronto, fue sorprendido por un repentino "¿Akira-kun, estás bien?."

"…Sí."

"¿No estás herido?."

"No." Una pausa. "¿Qué hay de ti?."

"Estoy bien."

"Estás sangrando."

Shirogane parpadeó, entonces volteó el rostro, forzando sus ojos hacia abajo para confirmar las palabras de Akira. El joven Shin veía ahora un extenso corte corriendo desde el puente de la naríz de Shirogane, cruzando diagonalmente su mejilla, hasta su mandíbula. Akira se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la herida, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero Shirogane simplemente dijo, sin darle importancia, "Al parecer tienes razón."

"¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de algo así?!"

"Estoy bien. No tenemos tiempo para esto."

La herida parecía realmente profunda, y en verdad dolorosa… Como algo en lo que Shirogane debería esforzarse para sanar. Akira tragó saliva, sus ojos observando el río de sangre que continuaba fluyendo por la mejilla del Shin. ¿Cuándo, cómo se había hecho aquel corte…? De alguna manera, sentía que quizás fuese su culpa. Shirogane siempre estaba bloqueando ataques y defendiéndolo.

"Necesitamos movernos. Tal vez haya más por aquí", Shirogane sonrió y se adelantó unos pasos.

"¡Espera-! Al menos límpiala."

"¿Te asquea la visión de la sangre, Akira-kun?. No es algo que esperaría de ti."

"Cállate." Akira rebuscó entre sus ropas, hallando su pañuelo. "Límpiala al menos. Quizás puedan olerte."

Se dirigió donde Shirogane y cuidadosamente presionó el pañuelo sobre el corte. Inmediatamente la tela fulguró en un rojo brillante, y un poco de aquella sangre fluyó hacia la mano de Akira. La tibia viscosidad le provocó un ligero asco, pero lo ignoró, manteniendo su mano el lugar para contener el flujo. Cuando se apartó lo hizo cuidadosamente, y aún así la herida volvió a sangrar tan pronto como el pañuelo fue removido. Pero al menos ahora no corría en torrentes.

"Gracias, Akira-kun."

"¿No te duele?."

"No mucho."

Akira estrujó el pañuelo y usó las partes limpias para secar la herida. "Se ve realmente mal, Shirogane."

"No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. No hay verdadera necesidad de preocuparse por esto."

"¿Tú me… tú me protegiste?."

Hubo una debl sonrisa, pero ninguna respuesta. Akira no permitió que su expresión cambiara, pero la culpa se esparció en su conciencia. Por supuesto… justo como había pensado.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, Akira-kun."

¿No podría hacer nada para ayudar?. Shirogane decía que no era la gran cosa, pero Akira podía sentir al Shin contraerse con cada roce. Su mente estaba confusa, recordando todo lo que había oído para aliviar heridas como esa.

"Vamos, Akira-kun."

"Espera."

Un suspiro semi-impaciente. "Deja de preocuparte por esto."

Akira sólo podía recordar una manera. Inspiró profundamente, entonces se acercó, tomando el rostro de Shirogane en sus manos para colocarlo a su propia altura. Los ojos del rey Shin estaban completamente abiertos casi, extrañados.

"¿Akira-kun?."

Akira dudó por un momento, pero entonces se puso en puntas de pié para presionar sus labios en el comienzo de la herida, sobre la nariz de Shirogane, y lamió suavemente. Shirogane no se movió, pero mientras Akira descendía, sus ojos se cerraron. Sus largas pestañas rozaron la mejilla de Akira, haciendo correr levísimos estremecimientos por el cuerpo de chico. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero no quería detenerse. Shirogane había recibido ese golpe por él… y más allá de eso, había algo levemente tranquilizador en el gesto. Se sentía como si todo alrededor de ellos dos se hubiera detenido, acallado, mientras él recorría la herida.

Fue lento, a pesar que no deseaba perder tanto tiempo en ello. Aún cuando se asqueó ligeramente ante el sabor de la sangre en un principio, se sorprendió de cuán dulce era… Una especie de suave, melifluo agridulce. Podía sentir cómo el flujo se reducía a la par que él hacía su camino, y se sintió algo victorioso por el logro. Mientras comenzaba a descender hacia donde la mandíbula de Shirogane terminaba, el rey volteó la cabeza, su nariz y labios rozando contra Akira. Un nuevo, más fuerte estremecimiento recorrió al muchacho, pero se negó a detenerse. Cuando llegó al final y sus labios se posaron en lo último de la herida, sintió sonreír a Shirogane.

"¿Hm?", dijo Akira relajadamente.

"¿Por qué fue eso?."

"Siempre oí que lamer una herida ayuda a sanarla", musitó el chico, retrocediendo ligeramente. Se sentía avergonzado… no quería ver a Shirogane a la cara. ¿Qué se había apoderado de él para hacer eso?.

"Qué dulce de tu parte."

Algo tocó su naríz, y Akira levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de encontrar los labios de Shirogane. El Rey lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo gentil, una de sus manos corriendo por entre su cabello. Akira, atrapado con la guardia baja y sosegado por el silencio, no reaccionó ni luchó. Al contrario, por alguna razó, se relajó en el abrazo hasta que Shirogane se apartó lo suficiente para hablar.

"Gracias. Estoy conmovido por que te preocuparas por mí así", dijo suavemente el mayor, con un tono con el cual honestamente Akira pensó que no podría luchar. Para su fortuna, Shirogane simplemente se enderezó con su sonrisa habitual en vez de continuar. "¿Podemos irnos ahora, Akira-kun?."

Avanzó, su larga trenza oscilando detrás suyo con sus pasos. Akira lo observó atontado por unos minutos antes que notara que el rostro de Shirogane había sanado para el tiempo en que se habían separado del beso.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero su mano subió hasta sus labios un momento antes que sacudiera la cabeza y lo siguiera. No tenía importancia… Akira supuso que no era nada, después de todo.

**Fin.**


End file.
